To lose Jean and find Wolverine
by RiverWhiteDragon
Summary: Scott and Logan help a new mutant who helps them discover their real feelings towards eachother...ScottLogan, ScottJean Jean? SLASH
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, this is my first X-Men fic so I'm not too sure if it's any good. It was meant to be an evil plot about how to kill Jean (I know she died, but it wasn't gruesome enough, and I really don't like her….) but my love of Scott and Logan fics and an influential friend made this slashy instead. However, there is still A LOT of Jean Bashing…

My characters are kinda OOC, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff) but I will never give up hope that someday they will magically appear on my doorstep in a pretty box…

Rating: PG – 13 or R?

Chapter 1: The mission and Contemplations.

"That's my final decision, Scott. Logan will be accompanying you on your next mission to retrieve the new mutant." 

Xavier stated, looking at the obviously raging man before him. Logan smirked annoyingly at the fuming man standing opposite side of the spacious office.

"Sorry Scottie boy. Looks like you'll have to learn to share with me."

"Yeah, well, don't get too accustomed to sharing my stuff."

Scott snarled back, the building frustration evident on his face. Wolverine fixed him with an intense stare. Cyclops moved his head to face in another direction, causing the other man to smirk again at his obvious discomfort.

"Of course, Scottie, I'd never abuse the situation." 

Logan faked innocence, while reaching for his pocket.

"Oh, yeah, here's your keys, I took the bike this morning." He continued, tossing the keys to the other man. 

Logan smirked again, this time joined by Jean. Xavier remained impassive and Scott stared in shock and disbelief at the blatant contradiction of Logan's previous statement. 

"Gee, thanks Logan. Been helping yourself to anymore of my stuff, recently?" Scott barked out, head darting at Jean, who ceased her irritating sniggering immediately. 

Logan smiled. He knew where this was going. Scott was so paranoid about Jean. The guy had convinced himself that there was something going on between Logan and his girl.

Logan took his time answering, pondering the best way to irritate the man.

"Well, if you really wanna know…" Logan said, looking between Jean and Scott.

Scott nodded impatiently.

"Okay, then." Logan shrugged, "I've taken her out for a ride on a few occasions. She's really great you know…" 

"Logan!" Jean screamed shocked, eyes wide with terror.

Logan smirked inwardly, getting the reaction he was hoping for from Jean, so no doubt Scott would follow suit.

Scott turned red with rage and made to lunge towards Logan. Jean grabbed his arm, trying to restrain him. Logan wagged his eye-brows in her direction, awaiting Scott's response.

" YOU! You…RODE MY CAR!" Scott screamed outraged. 

It was Logan's turn to be shocked. Laser boy didn't fall for it. Damn, he knew him too well.

Logan tuned back into the sound of Scott's voice, which was still shouting loudly at him.

" Of all the things you could have taken, anything but my car! I even let you take the bike, but not the car!" Scott had never looked so upset and out of control. Jean looked slightly insulted at his lack of  acknowledgment of her as a sacred object in his life. She was, after all, competing with a car for Scott's affections.

'_Oh yeah, great foundation for a relationship_.' Logan thought, reading Jean's obvious facial expressions. He decided to see if his guesses about their relationship were accurate.

" So you'd rather I took, say…Jean?" he asked, the urge to find out the strength of Scott's feelings for his partner winning over the logic that said 'don't go there'

Scott looked lost for words. Jean looked more insulted. Logan couldn't help but feel a little happy about it.

" Was that a yes?" he pushed, looking at the other man. 

Scott snapped out of his thinking moment. " Uh…what?...I mean, NO!" he stuttered, " You can't! Jean's more important than a car!" 

He didn't sound very convincing, but she seemed to buy it.

Logan shrugged. " Okay." 

"Now, don't you dare touch my car again if you want all your body parts working right, understand me?"

"Hey, no sweat, Scottie."

"Good."

Scott took Jeans hand and started to lead her out of the office. He stopped at logans side and whispered in his ear. " And don't touch my girl."

Logan shivered at the vibrations, the tingling sensations flowing through him. Scott then continued walking to the door.

When he reached it, he stopped to talk to Jean just outside the doorway. Xavier nodded goodbye to Logan, and exited the office through a back door. Logan looked back out at the main doorway.

He stared at the couple outside with a longing, a feeling that was so familiar now. He had felt this way since he arrived at the mansion. He'd been drawn to the relationship they had, it had always made him envious, jealous. He had always subconsciously been trying to destroy what they had at even the slightest opportunity presenting itself. As time passed, he did it more often, more consciously, more determined to achieve his goal.

He could never quite pinpoint the exact reason for his infatuation with the two, but whatever it was, it had a powerful hold over him. The whole situation was frustrating him.

At  first, he put it down to Jean. She was attractive after all. It was possible that he was jealous of what Scott had. A smart, pretty doctor who loved him. But, still, it didn't really make sense. Sure, she _was pretty._ Sure, he'd probably fuck her under the right circumstances. But, he didn't want her enough to have to actually work for it.

No. the reason for his obsession, he finally realised, was her other half. He wanted what she had. He wanted Scott.

Though it had shocked and confused him at first, he gotten used to the idea. He had disliked the man when they had first met, but the love/hate relationship grew, and Logan slowly started to see Scott in a different light. 

Scott frustrated, intrigued and challenged him like no-one had ever done before. They could talk to each other just by body language. Scott could tell exactly what Logan was thinking just by looking in his eyes. Logan, in turn, understood Scott's line of thought by watching his mouth. He loved that mouth. How he scrunched it up when he was angry, his lop-sided smile, how he licked his lips more often than Logan should have noticed.

Logan had long since learned the skills needed to extract any reaction from Scott he wished. Sometimes he would just stare into Scott's eyes, knowing that the man could see his gaze, even if he couldn't actually see Scott's back. Then he'd watch Scott's mouth make quirky, nervous movements, lips being licked, chewed and pursed tightly together showing Scott's uneasiness under Logan's intense gaze. Watching this display always made Logan smile. He loved knowing he could affect Scott like Scott affected him. 

Funnily enough, no-one ever noticed the attention he paid to Scott. With Jean permanently attached to his hip, people automatically assumed she was the focus of his attention. So, naturally, since he didn't really want everyone knowing his true interests, he played up the rumours. The odd look here, a slight touch there. Jean could often be seen blushing or gazing in a way she clearly thought was seductive. She obviously loved the attention. Poor, pathetic bitch. She was also a real idiot. Logan couldn't understand why in hell she'd wanna cheat on Scott of all people. Not that he minded. If she was stupid enough to lose interest in her God-like boyfriend, it only made Logan's job easier. But, despite the flirting, he knew Scott knew the truth. 

That's why he did so many things to aggravate him. Taking his bike, making remarks on his 'good boy' antics and hitting on Jean. Scott was just so damn cute when he was frustrated. 

Every time it happened, Logan got closer to losing all control. Nearer to just giving in to his desires. Scott was his obsession. He needed him. He was in his every thought and fantasy. Everything Scott did felt like teasing to him. Scott flexing his well muscled body, ruffling his soft brown hair…

His every movement seemed erotic to the man who was forever watching. 

Logan sighed softly just thinking about it. He was Wolverine after all and patience wasn't one of his virtues. He'd have to have Scott soon or he'd explode and do something irrational, like jumping the man in Xavier's office during a meeting, or on a mission in front of everyone. Logan had let his mind wander into these thoughts on more than one occasion. Taking him then and there, on Xavier's desk, the leather couch, the sheepskin rug…

It took all his restraint and control not to just go with his instincts and do it. But the resolve was crumbling and very soon he would crack and give in. He would fuck Scott like there was no tomorrow. And when he was done, Scott would have trouble remembering anything except Logan's name. He'd take him to a point of ecstasy he could only dream about with Jean. Logan would show him what it meant to be screwed hard. Logan smiled at the thought. 'And I'll have some fun while I'm at it' he said to himself. 

He walked up behind Scott who was leaning against the door frame looking at him with a puzzled expression. Logan made to walk past him through the doorway, and then quickly twisted around, up against Scott's back, leaning in very close.

He bent towards Scott's ear and felt the man's breath quicken and saw him blush slightly. "I don't want her…" Logan whispered, seeing the shiver that went through Scott as he gently touched the mans hip. "See ya soon." He whispered again before leaving a shocked and disorientated Scott in the doorway. "Oh, yeah, I got him." Logan sniggered as he retreated to his room to get ready for the mission ahead. Tonight was gonna be fun.

A/N: Well, that's it for chappie1. Next chappie, I will get back to the plot, but there'll be more flirty stuff as well! Pleez R+R! 


	2. off on the misson we go

Title: To lose Jean and get Wolverine.   

Rating: R

Pairings: Scott/Jean, Scott/Logan (flirting and slash later chapters), OC/OC

Warnings: Homosexual implications, Violence, cursing. Characters are OOC. (Don't like, don't read)

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just trying to make their lives more interesting...

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! This chappies shorter, but I'll have chappie 3 soon! 

Chapter 2: Off on the mission we go.

"Okay, the mutant you're looking for is named Daniel Jones. He's 19 years old and works at a restaurant on Moore's street called 'Rosarinis'. We're not quite sure what power he possesses, but he reportedly ran out of the restaurant screaming after killing the head chef by impaling him on a metal spike." Xavier stated, looking at the two men before him.

"That doesn't sound very...mutanty." Wolverine said, immediately wincing at the use of the childish term.

Cyclops tried to hide the smirk threatening to spread over his features. Logan turned to him and arched an eyebrow. Scott started to laugh, hard.

"What's so funny?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Mutanty?" Scott choked out between laughs.

"Shut up, Laser Boy." Logan shouted, embarrassed.

Xavier watched on, face showing signs of amusement.

"Well, " he started, clearing his throat to get the men's attention again, "Since he seemed to pull the spike out of thin air, I'd think there's a reason to believe he's a mutant" he explained and focused on the pair, who now had identical looks of shock and slight curiosity.

"Out of the air?" Scott repeated.

"Yes, so please be careful." Xavier stressed, looking at Logan.

"Oh, yeah, everyone look at me! Coz, heaven forbid, Scott might do something wrong!" Logan shouted, insulted at the professors pointed stare.

"Never, I'm not an irrational git." Scott replied, ending with a fake smile.

"Fuck you." Logan murmured as they were excused.

"Well, if you're really good..." Scoot replied quietly.

Logan's eyes widened at the comment as Scott headed out the door laughing softly. He headed to his room to change for the mission ahead.

Scott stood impatiently at the front door of the school. 

"Come on, Logan!" he yelled as he saw the guy heading towards him.

Logan walked faster and stopped at the door beside him.

"What? I had to get ready." Logan defended himself as he caught Scott's disapproving glare.

"Yeah, sure. We're wearing our suits. I'd love to see you try to get ready for a date on a time schedule." Scoot replied, looking at him.

Logan raised his eyebrows suggestively. "That could be arranged." 

Scott blushed red and hurried out the door. Logan shook his head.

'Come on! Who he trying to kid? That man is not straight and that's not just wishful thinking!' he said to himself and felt the predatorial expression spread across his face again.

'He just needs some guidance..." Logan smirked at the thought of 'guiding' Scott. It promised to be fun.

He stepped outside. Scott was getting on his bike that was parked at the side of the house.

"Hey! We're taking the bike?" Logan called over to him, as he approached slowly.

"Yeah, the cars in the garage and this is quicker anyway." Scott answered.

"Okay, fine with me." Logan smirked, sliding slowly onto the back of the bike, up against 

Scott's back, and moved his arms around the other mans waist. 

He felt Scott go rigid.

"Logan, what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Well now Scott, I have to hold on tight, bikes are dangerous." Logan replied, in a seemingly innocent yet slightly teasing tone, pressing himself closer to Scott and resting his chin on the others shoulder.

"Ookaay..." Scott exclaimed as he jumped off the bike, hands up and cheeks flaming red.

"We're taking the car." he stated and took off towards the garage. Logan smirked, enjoying the way he was affecting his colleague.

He had so turned Scott on, he couldn't help but notice the flushed complexion and slight bulge in the other mans suit.

He was knocked out of his train of thought by the sound of a horn beeping. He saw Scott in the driving seat, looking pissed and slightly embarrassed from the earlier incident.

"Come on, Logan, We've got work to do." he shouted and revved the engine as Logan got into the vehicle and they sped off towards Moore's street.

A/N: Sorry for the REALLY long delay. Blame School and shit. Sorry about Scott's one time flirting and them freaking out again, the line just came out that way... I 'll have the next chappie up sooner...Promise! Please R+R!


End file.
